Every You Every Me
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Eu só poderia ter você no meu quarto. RonXLavender - Ouro no 32º Challenge Relâmpago do 6v


**N/A:** A música usada no decorrer da fic é Every You Every Me do Placebo, não está em ordem e não me pertence. Fic escrita para a Jan, porque ela é uma chata e me obriga a escrever até quando estou em bloqueio, haha.

* * *

**Every You Every Me**

Estava chovendo. Bate na janela. Eu quero um espelho. Não entendo essa obsessão em me manter longe de meu próprio reflexo.

My heart's a tart, your body's rent  
My body's broken, yours is bent

Não é tão ruim quanto imaginava. No rosto, apenas três linhas paralelas cruzam meu rosto, abaixo do olho esquerdo até pouco antes da boca. Infelizmente, não posso ver o pescoço, pois está coberto de curativos. Ali, sim, a história deve ser pior. Pouco abaixo da orelha direita, meu cabelo foi todo raspado por uma área considerável em volta das cicatrizes paralelas que fechavam ali. Está disfarçado pelo cabelo comprido, e a enfermeira acabou de me prometer que irá fazer o possível para que cresça o mais rápido possível. Não me importo. Já estou mutilada. Cicatrizes eternas.

Sucker love is heaven sent

Eu não esperava que você viesse. Ou queria. Estou feia agora, não? Você só me beijou, e ficou comigo, e quebrou meu coração porque eu era bonitinha. Assim, você poderia fazer ciúmes nela.  
Eu era burra, não era? Eu era bonitinha, mas era burra.

- Como você está, Lav?

Ele veio sozinho, sem ela nem seu inseparável melhor amigo. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha cabeceira.  
Ele deve estar bem. A guerra já não o assusta. A sombra do melhor amigo já não o cobre.  
Você deve estar bem.  
Eu, não.

- Como você acha?

Eu estava bem antes da guerra.  
Mentira. Eu só estive bem quando estava com ele.  
Ele era meu tudo e meu nada.  
Eu ainda o amava.  
Por que ele tinha que vir?  
Ele não estava bem, no sétimo céu, casado com ela, fazendo sexo toda semana para ter uma meiga prole de criancinhas de cabelos vermelhos?

- Lavender, eu não sei o que dizer.  
- Para começar, o que você está fazendo aqui? O que você quer? Você enlouqueceu? Não deveria estar cuidando da sua amada esposa? Não deveria estar trabalhando? Não deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa pelo Potter? Não tem mais o que fazer do que ficar visitando ex-namoradas desfiguradas?

Talvez, só talvez, eu tenha falado demais.

- Eu só queria ver como você está.  
- NÃO ESTÁ VENDO? AS CICATRIZES NO MEU ROSTO FALAM POR SI.  
- Acalme-se. Eu não perguntei como seu rosto ou seu corpo estão. Eu perguntei como você está.

Diretamente proporcional ao meu corpo, obrigada. _Bem._

- Bem, Ronald. Tão bem quanto uma pessoa que tem mais cicatrizes no corpo do que pode contar pode estar.  
- Eu sinto muito.  
- Não, você não sente. Que diferença isso faz pra você? Que diferença eu faço pra você? Você está com quem sempre quis estar, a guerra já não lhe dá pesadelos à noite, e não há uma mísera cicatriz visível que lembre você do que aconteceu toda vez que você se olha no espelho.

Ele não respondeu, só ficou me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis que foram meu refúgio. Primeiro, eu achava engraçado quando ele me beijava com os olhos abertos. Depois, passei a fazer o mesmo, só para ficar decorando cada detalhe dentro das íris dele. Os olhares dele eram tão íntimos que, mais do que suas mãos, me despiam.  
Balancei a cabeça, numa tentativa de afastar essas lembranças que não me faziam bem.

- Você está bem?

Ele havia se assustado com o meu movimento e colocou sua mão em meu queixo, daquele jeito protetor e meigo que só ele sabia fazer.  
E meu coração bateu duas vezes o que batia normalmente.

- Eu... Estou.

You pucker up, our passion's spent

Ele coloca sua outra mão nos meus cabelos, seus dedos deslizando e chegando até as cicatrizes por eles escondidas. Expondo-as, beija-as. Delicadamente.  
E eu me viro. Abruptamente.  
Só para que seus lábios toquem os meus.  
Porque é só o que eu quero.

In the shape of things to come  
Too much poison come undone

Quando saí do hospital, fiz o possível para que ninguém me visse ou reconhecesse. Minha mãe me trouxe um chapéu, óculos escuros, uma manta e luvas. Ninguém poderia ver as cicatrizes, que já estavam fechadas (demoraram meses, mas fecharam), mas ainda eram incrivelmente aparentes. Meus cabelos que foram raspados já estavam consideravelmente grandes. O único problema é que eu não sabia o que fazer.  
Minha mãe não se importaria de me ter por perto por algum tempo, mas, eu teria que ter vida própria em algum ponto.  
O que eu poderia fazer, com essas cicatrizes horrorosas?  
Você respondeu essa resposta para mim.

Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.

Eu achava que, com o tempo, as cicatrizes sumiriam.  
Eu achava que, com o tempo, você seria meu.  
Eu me enganei.  
Porque você poderia me encontrar, me despir com seus olhos, me beijar, me despir com suas mãos, beijar cada cicatriz do meu corpo, fazer com que eu me sentisse humana, fazer com que eu esquecesse as marcas, fazer com que eu sentisse a felicidade plena.  
Mas você jamais seria meu.  
Você poderia ser meu quando eu estava enrolada em você e seus braços eram meu escudo do universo, mas quando você saía do quarto, você já não era mais meu.  
E eu só poderia ter você no meu quarto.  
E só eu poderia saber que tinha você nessas horas.  
Porque ela estava grávida do primeiro filho de vocês, você tinha uma reputação e um emprego e uma família a manter.  
Eu era apenas o que destoava nessa cena. Eu era o errado nisso tudo, e eu não me importava.  
Eu tinha você quando nós estávamos no quarto.  
No quarto, você era meu.  
O quarto era o meu reino.

Sucker love, a box I choose  
No other box I choose to use

Exilada. Quando estava no quarto, estava com você. Eu tinha meu próprio lugar, meu próprio presente e futuro. Lá, a verdade era apenas nós dois. Mais ninguém. E se só lá que eu poderia tê-lo, era só lá que eu estaria.  
Estava presa e estava feliz.  
E se você vinha, eu vivia. Se você não vinha, eu morria. Todos os dias.  
Eu achava que poderia esquecer as cicatrizes se tivesse você por tempo suficiente.  
Mas nunca era tempo suficiente.  
Ter você pela eternidade não seria tempo suficiente.

Carve your name into my arm

Pelo vidro eu via você emoldurado pelo sol.  
Pela porta você entrava, e eu sempre a trancava na expectativa de trancar você comigo.  
Pelo tapete você fazia seu caminho pelo quarto, e eu pulava em suas costas, e você me levava até onde me queria.  
Pela cama, você fazia o seu caminho por mim. Você me beijava até querer mais, e então você tirava a minha blusa, o que não era o suficiente, e então você tirava o meu sutiã, o que também não era o suficiente, e então você tirava as minhas calças, o que também não era o suficiente, e então você tirava a minha calcinha, o que ainda não era o suficiente mesmo que fizéssemos amor milhões e milhões de vezes porque você sempre se vestia e voltava para ela.  
Sempre.

Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.

E ela já estava grávida do seu segundo filho. Você era respeitado, um nome de guerra e um profissional dedicado.  
Você ainda vinha me ver e eu ainda tinha você, mas só trancados dentro do quarto.  
Não era suficiente, nunca foi.  
Mas eu tinha você, e eu não queria te perder.  
Não de novo.  
Então eu continuava em meu próprio reino, morrendo quando você não vinha e esperando.  
Esperando as cicatrizes sumirem e você ser meu.  
Porque, quando eu voltasse a ser bonita, eu tinha certeza, você seria meu.  
Você largaria dela e de seus filhos e você ficaria orgulhoso de ter alguém tão bonita do seu lado, com cabelos loiros dourados e olhos azuis que brilhariam assim como os seus brilhariam de felicidade.  
Alguém sem cicatrizes.  
Você seria o meu remédio, se eu te tivesse por tempo o suficiente. Não haveria mais nenhum risco ou linha, e você me amaria, e eu seria sua em todos os lugares e não só no nosso quarto, porque eu seria bonita e seria amada pela única pessoa que me olhou quando eu não queria ser olhada.  
Eu seria sua.

Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.

A cada dia que passava quando você vinha, eu tinha certeza, as cicatrizes se enfraqueciam. Cada vez menos vermelhas, menos diferentes, mais niveladas ao resto da pele.  
Tudo por causa de você.  
Tudo para você.  
Meu _tudo._

Sucker love is known to swing  
Prone to cling and waste these things

Então, um dia, você chegou e colocou as palavras de um jeito que eu não queria ouvir. E eu não ouvi.  
Eu gritei e te mandei calar a boca.  
Você estava dentro do quarto e era meu nele.  
Você tinha que ser meu nele.  
Porque eu já estava atada, acorrentada, presa dentro do quarto. Para sempre. E se eu não tivesse você, o que eu iria fazer?  
Morrer?

Pucker up, for heavens sake  
There's never been so much at stake

Eu te mandei calar a boca e me beijar, porque tudo ia ficar bem se você fizesse.  
Mas você não fez, e eu não sabia o que fazer.  
Porque você sairia pela porta, andaria pela rua até ela e você seria para sempre dela. Você já não seria meu nunca, nem no quarto.  
Nunca mais.  
E as palavras eram duras demais, fortes demais, afiadas demais.  
Eu me perdi.

All alone in space and time

Estava sem nada. Sozinha. Você já não estava aqui, e não vinha, e eu estava morta. Todos os dias.  
E as cicatrizes abriram e estavam mais vermelhas do que estavam quando havia sangue saindo delas.  
E eu nunca mais seria bonita, ou amada, ou teria você.  
Como você podia viver sem mim?  
Eu não era absolutamente nada para você?

There's nothing here but what here's mine  
Something borrowed, something blue

Eu perdi você, e perdi tudo, e não havia mais nada para ser meu porque o meu mundo era o _nosso_ quarto.  
Eu achava que teria você, com o tempo.  
Eu achava que as cicatrizes sumiriam, com o tempo.  
Eu me enganei.

Every me and every you

* * *

**N/A:** obrigada por ler e, quem gostou, REVIEW!


End file.
